themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Few Desperate Hours
First Few Desperate Hours is the second song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Your Heart Breaks in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Bad luck comes in from Tampa Bad luck comes in from Tampa On the back of a truck Doing ninety up the interstate We have bad dreams the night he rolls in We have bad dreams the night he rolls in And we try to keep our sprits high But they flag and they wane When the truck pulls up out front In the light spring rain And they sag like withering flowers Let the good times roll on Through these first few desperate hours Yeah the driver drops his cargo at the curb The driver drops his cargo at the curb And the sun peeks in Like a killer through the curtain And when cloven hoof prints turn up in the garden Yeah when cloven hoof prints turn up in the garden We keep up the good fight We keep our spirits light But they draw like flies And there's a stomach-churning shift In the way the land lies And they lean like towers On a hillside struggling to stand Through these first few desperate hours Yeah Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This is a song about a couple of people who shouldn't probably have gotten married in the first place. They did... and you were like, hey hey hey hey, it's always good to see you guys out around the town, cruising the bar and everything, but maybe getting married, not the best idea... and when you said it, they got really angry, and they were like, you know, 'Who are you to judge me?' They came out with a lot of that. So you were like, 'I'm not, you know, I'm not anybody to judge you, I'm not judging, I'm just singing, I've known you a long time.' And then they were like, 'You don't know me,' and you were like, 'Okay, I don't know you. Hey, cool. It's your lives, not mine.' Then they were like, 'Why you gotta be that way?'... and it ended badly, and you were like, 'I hope it goes well for them,' but it didn't, and you resist the urge to gloat. Inside you had a little bit of the gloat in you. As a matter of fact, I know that you did, because I saw it when the whole thing went down." -- 2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-11-04 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL *2018-05-05 - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC Videos of this Song *2006-11-04 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs